Cyber Sleuth: Never too Sick to Love
by Ne0The1
Summary: Ami is sick! And Arata finds himself in the position to help take care of his beloved friend! Slight AmixArata


Arata stood in front of Ami's apartment door, considering knocking or not, he did have a key after all. After a few minutes of contemplating, Arata decided it would probably be best just to open the door. It's highly unlikely Ami would have even been able to open it for him even if he had knocked. She has been sick for a few days, horribly bed ridden. Normally Yuuko stood up to help take care of her, no matter how much Ami protested. But currently Yuuko was busy with Kamishiro Enterprise, so Arata had stepped up. After all, better Arata, the soft voiced geek, then loud mouthed Nokia.

He stepped into the small but comfortable apartment. Even though it was his first time here, he could certainly tell this was Ami's apartment. The whole space seemed to carry her personality, and even faintly smelled like her. The two couches were a nice faux black leather, and was accompanied by a quaint little dark brown coffee table. The kitchen had dark brown cabinets and a cream counter top with stainless steel appliances. It lacked any fancy items, but had a fairly nice microwave, coffee maker, and rice steamer. A small vase of pink flowers sat on the counter, fresh and likely brought in when Yuuko was here last.

Slipping off his shoes respectfully, Arata walked across the wooden floors over to where he suspected Ami's room was, cracking open the door and peering inside. Ami was sitting up in her bed, the yellow and black checkered sheet pooling at her waist. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her dull blue eyes. She looked horribly sick!

" _You're not Yuuko._ " Ami spoke softly, her voice a bit rugged from a sore throat. There was a lamp on her side table that lit the room with a yellow glow. The room had a lovely white carpet and elegant black furniture. On her dresser was a large oval mirror and she had a book shelf filled with various books. There was another door that lead to her attached bathroom, the light was on but the door was just barley parted.

" _Did she not tell you? I'm going to check up on you for a while, while Yuuko is dealing with Kamishiro busness._ " Arata replied fully walking in and closing the door behind him and, striding gently to Ami's bedside.

" _Oh_ ," Ami looked down at her hands. " _You guys don't have to worry so much about me, I can really take care of myself_."

Arata rolled his eyes and felt her forehead," _Yuuko told me you'd say that. You should lay back down, you're burning up_!" Ami pouted, waving Arata's hand away. " _I've spent three days just laying around, I'm bored_."

Arata smiled and knelt down," _What shall I get for you milady?_ " Blushing, Ami stuttered for a moment," _I-I don't know_."

" _We can move to the living room, if you'd like? I can make us something to eat, you haven't eaten yet have you_?" Ami nodded happily and moved to get up, which Arata wouldn't have one bit, scooping her up in his arms. Ami squeaked and grabbed onto him in surprise, making Arata chuckled. He carried her to the living room, gently setting her down on the couch. " _What would you like, Milady_?"

" _A soup or kind of curry, please. I have instant packages and cans in the pantry_ ," Ami said, laying her head on the back of the couch as she watched Arata stride into the kitchen. Ami lazily daydreamed as she watched Arata prepared instant ramen for the two of them.

' _I can't believe Arata was strong enough to pick me up!_ ' Ami blushed, thinking back to when he was carrying her, the feel of his chest when she had gripped it in surprise. It wasn't muscular but it was way more toned than the blue jumpsuit showed. His arms had cradled her in a surprisingly masculine and protective way, it was comforting. For the first time in a few days Ami felt warmth instead of the shivering sickly cold. Ami sighed, closing her eyes and imaging herself in his arms again, feeling a shiver run up her spine.

Ami's eyes opened as she hear Arata gasp and his hand brush past her hair to touch her forehead, " _You've gotten red-er! I should have left you to lay down on your bed_!"

" _No, no, I'm fine_." Ami spluttered out pulling away from Arata's hand, the place where he touched her still tingling.

" _Are you sure Ami, you feel like you're burning up_." Arata looked unconvinced, his face full of worry. Ami smiled," _Maybe I just need to get some food in me_."

" _Oh right! The food_!" Ami giggled silently as she watch Arata hurry back into the kitchen, pouring the ramen from the pot into two bowls. They enjoyed the ramen together and spent the rest of the day playing video games on Ami's old gamecube and watching movies.

It was late when Arata insisted that he had to leave. Ami begrudgingly watched him go, laying back in her bed. She was starting to feel a whole lot better! Hopefully she was over this stupid cold!


End file.
